When The First Love Ends
by Fuchsia Harumi
Summary: ketika cinta pertanya berakhir. dan suatu kisah terjadi. sekenario atau kebetulan itulah kisah yang mereka jalani. for GHLP #3


**When The First Love Ends**

Disclaimer :

© semua tokoh yang ada atau numpang lewat sepenuh nya adalah milik paman Masashi Kishimoto.

© judul ini diambil dari lagu Hatsune Miku berjudul When The First Love Ends.

© didedikasikan untuk GHLP#3

© Cerita ini hanya berupa fiktif belaka dari imajinasi saya. Jika ada kesamaan tokok ataupunn cerita kurasa itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

**Warning : OC, AU, TYPO,DLL.**

29 Desember 2011

Dingin… itulah yang dirasakan gadis berambut indigo panjang yang duduk di bangku taman Hokaido. Jacket tebal yang membalut tubuh nya memang cukup membantu tapi tetap saja tak menghalangi angina dingin yang masuk ke dalam serat serat jacket nya. syal yang menutupi lehernya pun sama saja, masih saja dia merasakan angin yang mengelus pipinya.

Kedua telapak tangan nya terus saja di gosok untuk menambah kehangatan. Kenapa dia ada di luar jika didalam ruangan lebih hangat? Dia bias saja mati beku di luar seperti ini.

Matanya menyusuri tempat disekitarnya. Mencari seseorang mungkin, mengharap mungkin agar orang itu benar benar muncul di tempat yang di janjikan.

…ding…ding.. … bunyi ponsel nya.

"Sakura, kamu dimana…? Aku sudah kedinginan menunggumu" ucap nya pada lawan bicara.

"go-gomen Hinata… aku tidak boleh keluar… sepupuku datang berkunjung hari ini"

"hah?!"

"gomene Hinata…"

"tak papa Sakura… kita kerjakan besok saja. Bukankah masih ada waktu"

"arigatou Hinata. Kau benar –benar baik."

"hn… Jaa Sakura…"

…tut…tut…tut…

Hinata memutuskan panggilan nya. Ponsel yang ada di telinganya turun perlahan dan menggantung bersama tangan nya dan menyentuh kursi yang didudukinya.

"kursi saja dingin Sakura… bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu…setidaknya pikirkan keadaan ku..." gumam nya.

Hinata terus menggosokan kedua tangannya, setelah dirasa hangat, ditempelkan kedua tangan nya di pipi nya.

Hinata tak beranjak dari kursi nya. Udara sudah semakin dingin, tapi Hinata tetap saja bertahan di situ. Hidung nya bahkan sudah merah karna dingin. Meski musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir tapi tetap saja udara nya terasa begitu dingin.

"mau teh hangat nona?" ucap sesorang.

Merasa nona yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Hinata mengankat kepalanya dan mendapati sesorang laki-laki tengah berdiri dihadapan nya dan menyodorkan segelas teh dengan asap yang mengepul di atas nya.

Hinata menerima teh yang di sodorkan nya.

"boleh aku duduk?" Tanya nya.

Sebuah anggukan kepala sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"kau terlihat begitu kedinginan…sepertinya kau sudah duduk disini, cukup lama nona." Ucap nya santai sambil meminum teh hangat nya sendiri.

"Hinata." Jawab Hinata pelan sambil meminum teh nya.

"heh?" dahi nya berkerut.

"Hinata. Namaku Hinata."jelas nya singkat pada laki-laki itu.

"oh… jika begitu. Aku Gaara"

"sepertinya kau bukan orang sini Gaara san" Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"memang, aku dari Suna"

"kenapa kau disini?"

"apa kau berniat mengusirku?" ucap Gaara sambil menunjukan wajah yang terlihat marah, kecewa, dan bercanda.

"heh? Tidak bukan begitu… maksud ku ad-" jelas Hinata yang terlihat bingung dan merasa bersalah.

"Hahaha" Gaara tertawa. Matanya sampai tertutup karna tertawa.

"um…" gumam Hinata pelan yang tak disadari gaara.

'ketawanya… terdengar lucu… rambut merah nya… bagaimana bisa merah ya…? Mata nya tanpa alis… sepertinya dia kurang tidur, mata nya berlingkaran hitam. Wajah nya putih… mata nya hazel dahi nya bertato…? Apa itu? Ai? Cinta…'

Hinata terus memperhatikan Gaara, cara ketawanya…

Tanpa disadarinya… wajah nya memerah, dan dia terus tersenyum manis tanpa sebab.

"heh, kau merah… apa kau demam?" ucap Gaara sedikit khawatir dan menyentuh dahi Hinata menggunakan punggung tangan nya.

"heh" ucap Hinata terkaget. Matanya terbuka lebar dan pipinya tambah bersemu merah.

"eh… kau tambah merah, apa karna terlalu lama di luar? Kau yakin tak apa?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Dan berdiri dari tempat duduk nya. Membungkuk 90° dan pergi berbalik meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara bingung, kenapa dengan nya. Dia terlihat seperti orang bingunng… . Gaara masih saja memandang sosok Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Sekiranya dia tak kembali Gaara mengembalikan pandangan nya ke bawah. Ke teh hangat nya yang mulai mendingin.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Dia berhenti selama 2 detik dan berbalik menuju Gaara. Langkah kecil namun cepat. Dia melihat sosok Gaara yang duduk mengamati Teh milik nya sendiri.

"Hinata?" gumam Gaara pelan.

"em… aku melupakan teh ku. Maaf." Ucap Hinata dan langsung mengambil teh yang ada di sebelah Gaara.

"oh" jawab Gaara sekena nya.

Hinata membalik badan nya dan pergi kembali.

Baru 2 langkah ia otak nya menyuruh nya untuk berbalik dan kembali.

"Gaara san" panggil Hinata pelan.

Merasa di panggil Gaara mengangkat kepala nya, memindah kan tatapan dari teh yang ada di hadapan nya dengan sosok Hinata yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"di sini dingin. Di depan taman ada kafe. Setidak nya di sana hangat" ucap Hinata pelan.

"baiklah ayo pergi" ucap Gaara, berdiri dan langsung menggandeng Hinata menuju kafe tujuan nya.

"Gaara san…"

"hem?"

"kafe nya ada di sana" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk arah sebalik nya dari yang mereka tuju.

"oh maaf" ucap Gaara sedikit malu. Dan berbalik menuju arah yang di tunjuk Hinata.

"Gaara san… sebaik nya aku yang memimpin" ucap Hinata dan mendahului Gaara selangkah di depan nya.

"kita jalan beriringan saja" ucap Gaara sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Hinata dan tersenyum lembut. Hal yang paling sulit ia lakukan. Tapi bisa ia lakukan di hadapan Hinata.

"mmm" gumam Hinata sambil menunduk. Membuat sebagian rambut panjang nya menutupi wajah nya. Rasa panas menjalari wajah nya.

.

.

.

.

"ki-kita sudah sampai" ucap Hinata sedikit gugup.

Sebuah kafe yang cukup besar dengan warna dominan coklat kayu. Dan papan nama yang cukup besar bertuliskan Ichiraku tertempel kuat di atas pintu masuk.

"baiklah ayo masuk" ucap Gaara sambil menarik tangan Hinata masuk kedalam kafe.

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika Gaara dan Hinata masuk. Seorang pelayan membungkukan badan nya 90° dan memberikan salam. Gaara dan Hinata membalas salam pelayan tersebut.

Si Pelayan langsung mengantar Gaara dan Hinata menuju meja yang kosong.

"silah kan pesanan anda" ucap maid menyodorkan menu makanan dan menyiapkan note dan boldpen di tangan nya.

Gaara dan Hinata membolak balik daftar menu sambil memilah makanan yang terlihat enak.

"mmm…shoyu ramen dan takoyaki, minum nya shoga yu" ucap Hinata.

"aku juga!" ucap Gaara cepat.

Si maid langsung mencatat pesanan mereka. Dan pergi meninggal kan mereka

Hinata memandang bingung ke Gaara, kedua alis nya bertaut, dalam arti bertanya.

"aku sudah bilang kan. Aku bukan berasal dari sini" jelas Gaara santai, dan langsung di mengerti Hinata. 'dia tak berasal dari sini, dia tak tau makanan sini'

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit. Si maid datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Setelah meletakan pesanan Gaara dan Hinata, si maid pergi membawa nampan yang digunakan nya untuk membawa pesanan Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen nya perlahan namun begitu lahap nya dan sesaat meminum shoga yu-nya dan meletakan nya kembali karna panas.

"heckh…" Gaara terkikik, matanya terpejam saking gelinya, kepala nya sedikit menengok ke samping, kedua tangan nya terlipat didada.

Merasa aneh, Hinata mengangkat kepala nya dan melihat aneh ke Gaara.

"a-ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"tak ada" ucap nya dan terus terkikik geli. Sedang Hinata terus memandang aneh ke Gaara.

"kau makan terlalu terburu buru nona… apa kau lapar?" goda Gaara.

"su-sumimasen…" wajah Hinata benar benar merah sekarang. Kepalanya menunduk begitu dalam karna malu dan menyesal. Tangan nya tak berhenti memainkan ujung jacket nya karna gugup.

Sesorang yang baru dikenal nya beberapa menit lalu memperhatikan cara makan nya.

Ke anggunan Hinata sebagai seorang wanita di pertaruhkan akibat kenikmatan rasa Shoyu Ramen yang dipesan nya.

.

.

.

"Ga-Gaara san…" panggil Hinata kepada Gaara yang berada 3 langkah di depan nya ketika mereka keluar dari kafe Ichiraku.

"hn..?"

"ke-kemana arah yang akan kamu tuju?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"aku mau kembali ke hotel"

"oh…" Hinata merasa kecewa. Hinata hanya merasa mungkin dirinya bisa lebih lama bersamanya.

Gaara yang menyadari keganjilan tersebut langsung…

"kamu sendiri mau kemana?" tanya nya balik.

"oh…uh… aku… mau… ke…" Hinata bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"umm, rumah mu ke arah mana?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"di jalan Hima" jawab Hinata seadanya.

"kebetulan. Hotel ku juga di daerah jalan Hima. Kau mau pulang sekarang?" ajak Gaara.

"um, i-iya" jawab Hinata.

"ayo".

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Menuju jalan raya.

"eh, Hinata san, kita pulang naik apa?" tanya Gaara polos.

"eh…? Um, kita ke halte kemudian naik busway. Kemudian kita turun di jalan kyusu." Ucap Hinata. Senyum Hinata mengembang karna senang.

"baiklah ayo" kata Gaara kalem dengan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara san… haltenya ada di sana" ucap Hinata polos sambil menunjuk arah sebalik nya yang dituju Gaara.

"oh maaf" ucap Gaara malu. Karna dua kali dirinya di pergoki seorang gadis karna sok tahu memimpin jalan padahal dirinya tidak tahu jalan.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara duduk di halte bus sambil menunggu busway yang lewat.

"Hinata san" ucap Gaara pelan.

"em?"

"kenapa kau diluar sendirian saat musim dingin?" tanya Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"a-ada tugas sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan"

"kenapa tak diselesaikan dan malah duduk di taman sendirian"

"a-aku sedang menunggunya di taman. Ta-tapi dia tidak bisa datang…" ucap Hinata lirih.

"jika begitu kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

"a-aku…" ucap Hinata gelagapan.

Gaara terkikik geli melihat tingkah Hinata.

"kamu marah kan dengan teman mu itu" tebak Gaara.

"ti-tidak..!" sangkal Hinata.

"jangan bohong…"

"a aku tidak bohong…" bunyi busway yang lewat dan berhenti menghentikan Hinata melanjutkan kkalimat nya.

"sepertinya ini yang akan kita tumpangi" tebak Gaara dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh hinata.

Mereka berdua naik kedalam busway tersebut dan menduduki dua kursi yanng kosong. Mereka saling bungkam. Tak ada percakapan setelah percakapan terakhir mereka.

"kamu…" ucap Gaara pelan "marah ya?" lanjutnya.

"ti tidak" jawab Hinata tak kalah pelan nya.

Jawaban Hinata tadi langsung membuat Gaara menyadari. Hinata marah. Hinata marah karna dirinya terlalu mengusik hal yang dianggap nya begitu pribadi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua turun dari busway di halte yang berada di jalan kyusu. Tak ada percakapan ketika mereka melanjutkan berjalan.

"maaf…" ucap Gaara.

"eh?"

"maaf aku terlalu mengusik mu tadi."

"tak apa. Akulah yang harus nya minta maaf karna aku terlalu sensitif. Memang benar aku marah dengan teman ku" jelas Hinata.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Gaara walaupun itu tipis dan sulit di lihat jika tidak cermat.

"rumah mu dimana?"tanya Gaara.

"eh?"

"ku antar"

"ke-kenapa?"

"Apa kamu tak takut jalan sendirian di musim dingin seperti ini?" Hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. "bagaimana jika kamu pingsan karna demam di musim dingin?" lanjut Gaara.

Hinata sedikit bersemu karnaa ternyata ada yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"ka-kamu sendiri bagaimana? Bu-bukankah kamu juga tidak tahu jalan di sini. Bagaimana jika tersesat setelah mengantarku?" bantah Hinata. Sedangkan yang dibantah terlihat malu untuk mengakuinya.

"kan aku bisa naik taxi" bantah Gaara lagi dengan ekspresi jail diwahnya.

"ba bagaimana kamu bisa naik taxi jika kamu tak yahu nomor telpon taxi tersebut"

"aku sudah punya beberapa" jawab gaara sambil menunjukan beberapa nomor telpon taxi di layar handphone touchscreen nya.

"a aku kalah…" Hinata menyerah melakukan debat dengan Gaara.

"baiklah… tunjukan jalan nya nona" ucap Gaara membiarkan dirinya dipimpin seorang perempuan ketika beerjalan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah sederhana bergaya khas jepang dengan tembok yang masih terbuat dari kayu, namun meski begitu rumah tersebut nampak begitu elegant.

"sudah sampai. Ma mau mampir?" tawar Hinata.

"tidak usah. Akan dikira aneh oleh keluargamu jika orang yang baru kamu kenal beberrapa jam lalu berkunjung kerumah mu." jelas Gaara "apalagi orang itu…" lanjut Gaara sambil menunjuk anak laki laki berambut panjang coklat yang sedang mengamati mereka dengan ekor mata nya.

"ba-baiklah aku akan masuk dahulu. Trimakasih. Trimakasih karna kamu telah menghiburku hari ini, aku merasa aku sudah tidak marah lagi dengan temanku. Dan trimakasih juga telah mengantarkan ku pulang" ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis di wajah nya.

"kembali kasih nona" jawab Gaara dengan senyum di wajah nya sebelum dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari rumah Hinata.

Hinata memandangi punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh sebelum dirinya memasuki rumah nya.

.

.

.

"sial. Aku benar benar tak tahu ini daerah mana" umpat Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki rumah nya dengan tersenyum senyum. Kilasan kejadian yang telah ia lewati bersama Gaara hari ini terus terbayang di benak nya.

"kamu kenapa Hinata" tanya kaka laki laki nya aneh.

"ti tidak apa apa Neji nii" jawab Hinata. Senyum di wajah nya menghilang di gantikan kegugupan yang melandanya. Kilasan kejadian terganti dengan bayangan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika Neji tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"kau yakin?"

"hm" jawab Hinata mantap.

"siapa bocah tadi?"

"eh, itu…" Hinata kebingungan mencaari jawaban. Matanya terus mengamati sisi kanan Neji.

"sudahlah. Ada coklat panas di meja, minumlah dan hangatkan dirimu. Kau pasti kedinginan di jalan"

"ba-baiklah"

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamar nya dengan coklat panas di tangan kanan nya. tas yang dibawanya sedari tadi diletakan nya di meja belajar nya.

Tangan nya menggapai pemanas ruangan yang terletak di pojok kamar nya kemudian menyalakan nya. dilepas nya syal dan jacket tebal yang membalut tubuh nya. Di minum nya coklat panas yang ia bawa tadi sedikit demi sedikit.

Dering telephon yang sangat dikenal nya memaksa nya untuk menghentikan dia menyesap coklat panas nya dan beranjak mencari handphone milik nya.

Diraih nya tas yang dibawa nya tadi dari meja nya. tangan nya atif memilah milah isi tas tersebut. Tangan nya berhenti mencari ketika matanya menangkap sebuah kertas berwarnaa biru. Diambil nya kertas biru tersebut dan dia amati. Seingat nya dia tak pernah memasukan sebuah kertaas kedalam tas nya.

Dering telephone yang sedari tadi bernyanyi menghentikan lamunan Hinata dan membuat nya mencari handphone nya kembali. Setelah ditemukan Hinata mengangkat telephone dan membawa nya ke tempat tidur.

"moshi moshi" ucap Hinata. Matanya masih mengamati kertas biru yang ada di tangan kanan nya sedari tadi. Matanya begitu lekat pada kertas tersebut.

Kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua bagian seakan meyembunyikan sesuatu didalam nya. dan warna nya yang biru membuat Hinata sangat penasaran

"moshi moshi" jawab sesseorang dari dalam telephone. "Hinata chan" lanjut nya.

"i-iya Ino chan?" jawab Hinata yang masih mengamati kertas tersebut.

"laki-laki yang bersamamu tadi siapa Hinata chan? Pacar mu ya?" nada menggoda jelas terdengar dari handphone Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sudah sangat merah sekarang. Kertas yang di bawa nya tadi sudah ia remas saking malu nya.

"bu-bukan" tegas Hinata.

"kalau… bukan…" ucap Ino masih dengan nada nya. "berarti akan?!"

"I-Ino chan!" Hinata berteriak cukup keras. Muka nya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang kelewat matang.

Ino terkikik geli. Suara tawa nya dengan jelas terdengar dari dalam telephone. Entah bagaimana ekspresi puas Ino. Yang jelas Hinata benar benar malu saat ini.

"I-Ino chan…" Hinata berkata dengan lirih.

"haha gomene Hinata, tapi kamu benaar benar lucu. Bisa ku bayangkan kamu pasti sangat merah di sana" kata Ino dengan kikikan nya yang masih jelas terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"ya sudah Ino chan. Aku mau melanjutkan tugas liburanku dahulu"

"kamu beneran marah Hinata chan?" nada menyesal jelas ada pada suara Ino.

"tidak. Karna seseorang aku jadi tidak mudah marah" jelas Hinata.

"benarkah?! Karna orang tadi kamu jadi tidak mudah marah?"

"bu-bukan begitu… tapi dari mana Ino chan tahu?"

"siapa lagi kalo kalian berduaa jalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan" Ino sedikit mengada ngada.

"I-Ino chan!"

"hai hai ku tutup ya telephone nya"

"em!"

'tut…tut…tut…'

Hinata meletakan handphone nya dan mengamati kertas biru nya tadi yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tangan nya dengan lembut merapikan kertas tersebut dan membula lipatan nya.

Dibaca nya tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi di kertas biru itu. Matanya membulat dan seulas senyum merekah di wajah cantik nya.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Seorang remaja laki-laki berjalan dengan santai di taman kota. Rambut merah dan tato di dahi kiri nya sudah menjelaskan siapa diri nya.

Gaara berjalan menyusuri taman sambil membawa teh hangat dalam cangkir di setiap tangan nya. tujuan nya hanya satu. Bangku taman yang ia duduki bersama seorang gadis 2 tahuun lalu.

Kepercayaan bahwa sang gadis benar benar datang memaksa dirinya untuk menuju taman di tengah musim dingin.

Teh hangat dengan asap yang mengepul membuat nya mengingat kenangan kenangan lalu dan menyemangati nya.

.

.

.

Seulas senyumm tumbuh di wajah tampan Gaara kala gadis yang di tunggu nya benar benar datang dan menunggu di tempat yang di janjikan.

Langkah kakinya terus menapaki jalan taman dengan perlahan agar gadis tersebut tak menyadari kehadiran nya.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah menunggu cukup lama tersebut mulai kehilangan rasa kepercayaan nya. kepalanya terus tertunduk dan tangan nya terus memainkan ujung jacket nya. tangan nya sudah cukup dingin hingga tak ada yang bisa ia rasakan lagi. Syal yang melingkari leher nya membantu leher nya untuk tetap hangat.

"mau teh hangat nona?" suara, nada dan keadaan yang sama. Suara yang dikenal nya meski sudah 2 tahun tak di dengar nya.

Hinata menengok ke arah sumbersuara dan terlihat setengah badan seseorang dengan tangan yang menyodorkan segelas teh.

Perlahan ia menaikan arah mata nya dan dia bisa melihat. Orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi, hingga ia kedinginan muncul dalam keadaan dan kalimat yang sama.

Hinata langsung berdiri dari duduk nya. matanya mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan bahwa inibenar benar Gaara yang ditunggunya. Entah apa yang mengendalikan nya. Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh Gaara. Tangan nya melingkar di leher Gaara.

Gaara yang tidak siap dengan gerakan tiba tiba Hinata. Tangan nya masih memegang teh yang dibawanya. Namun seulas senyum dan balasan atas pelukan Hinata di lakukan nya.

"kamu datang nona" ucap Gaara membuka pembicaraan dalam pelukan mereka.

"ke-kenapa lama?"

"maaf aku…"

"kamu kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"aku tersesat" lanjut Gaara dengan wajah malu yang tak diketahui Hinata.

Hinata terkikik geli. Meski sudah dua tahun namun Gaara masih saja tersesat.

"kenapa tidak naik taxi?"

"jika aku naik taxi maka tak akan special untuk mu"

Hinata tersipu. Wajah nya sudah merah sekarang.

"em… nona…" ucap Gaara pelan.

"i-iya?"

"mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?" ucap Gaara polos.

Hinata menyadari psisi mereka. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama di taman, di musim dingin. Dan dia yang memeluk Gaara terlebih dahulu.

Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Gomenasai…" badan hinata membungkuk 90 derajat hingga rambut nya menutupi wajah merah nya.

Gaara terkikik geli. Meski tersamarkan oleh wajah datar nya.

"ini… kamu belum menerima teh mu nona" ucap Gaara dengan menyodorkan teh hangat nya kembali.

Hinata yang masih membungkuk, menaikan badan nya sedikit demi sedikit hingga tegap. Tangan nya meraih teh yang masih hangat meski sedikit asap yang mengepul.

"arigatou gazaimasu" ucap Hinata ketika kedua tangan nya berhasil memegang teh dari Gaara.

"boleh aku duduk?"

"em…"

.

.

.

"Gaara san…" panggil Hinata pelan.

"hn?"

"setelah kau mengantarku pulang waktu itu…" ucap Hinata "kamu tidak tersesat kan?"

Gaara yang sedang meminum teh nya tersedak. Kenapa Hinata bisa begitu to the point?

"eh… etto… aku tak mau mengingat nya…" Gaaraa kembali mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Kenangan yang dianggap nya memalukan dan sangat ingin dia lupakan.

"eh?"

"sudahlah… lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa peercaya jika aku akan datang?" tanya balik Gaara.

"tapi Gaara datangkan…?"

"jika tidak?"

"aku akan menuntutmu karna membuatku menunggu selama 2 tahun hanya untuh harapan palsu mu…"

Gaara terkikik geli. Semua yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Jika Hinata tidak datang dia juga kan menuntut Hinata. Tapi bukan kah dia yang membuat sekenario ini?.

"Gaara san?"

"hn?"

"kertas biru itu… kapan kamu memasukan nya kedalam tasku?" tanya Hinata.

"waktu kamu kekamar mandi ketika di kafe Ichiraku"

"dari mana kamu dapat kertas dan boldpen untuk menulis?"

"kan ada maid… aku minta selembar dan meminjam boldpen nya" jelas Gaara seada nya.

"oh…"

"hanya oh?" Gaara mendengus.

"lalu apa?"

"aku belum mengatakan nya ya..?" wajah Gaara nampak lebih serius.

"eh?"

"Hinata… aku…" Gaara terlihat serius matanya menatap teh yang digenggam nya. "aku menyukaimu" ucap nya pelan.

"eeh?" Hinata masih bingung dengan Gaara.

"aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" Gaara berkata dengan mantap. Teh yang digengam nya diarahkan lurus ke Hinata seakan teh itulah penanda perasaan nya.

Mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Tidak seperti pernyataan malah seperti printah di telinga Hinata. Perasaan nya campur aduk. Antara senang bingung dan aneh. Baru Gaara yang menyatakan perasaan nya dengan menggunakan teh. Jika laki laki lain menggunaka bunga, coklat, boneka, atau cincin berlian. maka, Gaara lah yang yang pertama menggunakan teh.

"Ga-Gaara san…" Hinata berkata pelan.

"kamu belum menjawab nya…" ucap Gaara dengan kalem "apapun yang kamu jawab akan ku anggap kamu menerima nya"

"eh?"

"baiklah. Kita jadian" ucap Gaara penuh kemenangan.

"loh?" dahi Hinata mengernyit bingung.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang. Apapun yang kamu katakan akan ku anggap kamu menerimanya" jelas Gaara "dan kamu sudah bilang 'eh' tadi".

"tapi… bagaimana kamu yakin jika aku akan menerimanya?"

"kertas itu. Kamu mengikutinya kan. Pasti kamu juga menyukai ku" goda Gaara.

wajah Hinata sangat lah merah. Naamun dirinya tersenyum senyum sendiri ketika memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Peernyaataan yang tak disangkanya. Sekarang cinta pertamanya berakhir. Cinta pertama Hinata, orang yang selalu dikaguminya berakhir. Tergantikan dengan cinta baru yang selalu membuat nya tersenyum dan bisa menghiburnya.

"Good Bye Naruto. Welcome Gaara"

* * *

for GHLP #3

beri aku kritik, saran dan segala kekurangan saya :D akan saya terima dalam bentuk apapun asal jangan bentuk Gaib :D

**28 Des 2013**


End file.
